


Isn't That, That One Guy?

by Megasaur



Series: Clumsy!Seb [5]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Coffee Shop, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 23:24:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20266237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megasaur/pseuds/Megasaur
Summary: You and a few friends are at Starbucks and Seb walks in. There is a hushed argument if that is in fact him and he overhears.





	Isn't That, That One Guy?

You sleepily walked into your new favorite shop to sit and read while the rain fell against the pavement. You had just moved to the city with your friends and were still exploring on your own and finding your favorite hideouts, but returned to this shop multiple times this week. You took in the smell of the freshly brewed coffee and immediately felt safe, comfortable, and awake. Walking up to the counter the red head barista, Lily, greeted you by name and took your order. After paying you sat down in the corner booth to wait for your friends pulling out your book.

As Lily brought your drink over in a mug adorned with a picture of a turtle with the saying “I turtley need more coffee” the bell on the door rang and you looked up to see your friends rushing in from the rain their coats held over their heads, relief flooding their faces as they were no longer being pelted with rain. _You would think they would have bought umbrellas by now_. You waved them over and they slid into the booth with you. Lily taking their orders since she was there. Returning a few moments later with two more mugs; one saying “you’re doing it wrong” the other “I don’t give a sip” You chuckled at the mugs Lily picked for them as they fit their personalities. The three of you sat in the booth, your two friends bickering about god knows what and you picked your book back up.

Sebastian was running late for a meeting with a friend when the rain picked up and he figured the quaint coffee shop was as good a place as any to duck in until it stopped. He rushed inside pulling his hat off and shaking his head free of the rain and looked up to see you sitting there your nose in a book, one hand on the turtle mug bringing it up to take a sip. His gaze lingered on you longer than he intended and your fried sitting next to you caught him. Seeing her elbow digging into your side to get your attention he quickly ducked his head, placed his hat upon his head and shuffled to the bar to order.

“Isn’t that that one guy you are obsessed with?” your friend asked in a hushed tone. “Hmmm?” you questioned after being pulled out of your book. “There at the counter in the old man hat.” She pointed not so slyly. You looked up to see the back of his head and his infamous newsboy cap. “Well now I know who you could possibly be talking about with the hat,” you chuckled, “but no I don’t think its him. Leave the poor guy alone.” You attempted to return to your book, but you kept trying to peek to see if she was right as they went on trying to decipher if it was him. Just then his face turned to the side and you would know that jaw line anywhere. Your cheeks warmed as realization hit. Your other friend saw your reaction and blurted out “I knew it!” covering her mouth knowing she was too loud after the looks you shot her.

Grabbing his cup from the barista and turning around he started to head towards your booth, missing the chair leg sticking out, his step stuttered slightly as he hit it. Your friend to the right of you started to chuckle and you elbowed her. Embarrassed but not passing up his opportunity to talk to the pretty woman who was immersed in her book earlier he walked up, dipping his head. “Ladies.”

“H-Hi. You’ll have to excuse my friends here they have no manners.” You spit out, giving them a side eye, before you could think.

He laughed. It was a beautiful sound. “So I have heard. My name came up, just figured I would come say hi since you weren’t going to.” He winked your direction and you held your book closer to your face to hide. _Oh god how embarrassing_ you thought to yourself. He wiped his clammy hand on his tight jeans and held it out looking straight at you. “Sebastian Stan.” You reached across the table setting your book in your lap and shook it, his long fingers wrapping around your hand, and replied with your name as well as introduced your friends.

“Nice to meet you.” He replied noticed the empty seat across from you. “This seat reserved for someone?” You shook your head and held your hand out offering it up to him quietly. He pulled it out and sat removing his jacket, fumbling to get his arms out of the tight sleeves. “Just until the rain slows. I have to meet a friend, but I’d love to enjoy your company.” He flashed you a smile, the corner of his eyes wrinkled and you could have swore you saw a twinkle in his icy blues.


End file.
